


Aunt Agatha: Gender Trouble

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [1]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Broken Engagement, F/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aunt Agatha worries about Bertie and Florence, and Bertie and Jeeves.</p><p>Written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: resolution</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Agatha: Gender Trouble

Agatha Gregson pondered. Percy Craye, her girlhood sweetheart, had begged for her help. The young, callow Bertram Wooster—how no one knew—had attached Florence Craye. Percy was devastated, and Agatha resolved to separate them.   
  
She also faced the difficult duty to make something of Bertie. Even Willoughby had become respectable, with enough help and encouragement. Yet, how desperate that so many Wooster men were Nature’s bachelors!  
  
Bertie and Florence separated suddenly, and Agatha realized that Bertie’s new—Percy’s old—valet, Jeeves, was to blame. She resolved to separate yet another unsuitable pairing. If only she had been a man.


End file.
